To Where You Are
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: The final battle is over, and Hermionme sings. But not for who you think. Read and Review Please


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved. I don't own the song; it's all Josh Groban.  
  
Author's Note: This is just a short fic that came to mind while listening to my Josh Groban CD the other day.  
  
  
  
The battle is over. After so many years, nobody figured it would end this way. No one expected the Slytherins to join up with the other houses to defeat Voldemort. I suppose that they figured that anything was better than being the definition of pure evil, better than never experiencing love or happiness.  
  
It was a long road. Starting at the end of our seventh year life was a constant battle. We were always at war with the dark forces of Voldemort. Many of us didn't make it past that first year. Neville and Seamus were lost during the first battle and Cho and Parvati the next. Even as we buried our dead there was no time to mourn, we had to keep fighting and try to save the world. Three years, to the day, after that first battle we met with Voldemort for the last time.  
  
As I look back on that day, I regret not being braver. I don't believe I tried hard enough. For some reason I was scared that day, perhaps because I could feel that this would be the end, only one force would walk away alive. It was a long hard day and as we fought, I tried to watch out for him, to make sure that he wasn't in any trouble. I guess I wasn't watching him close enough. I turned to find him and a few others face to face with Voldemort himself and I cried out to him. The dark lord told me not to come any nearer, he said that if I did my friends would be dead. I looked him in the eye and could see those eyes pleading with me to run. I could only stand there looking blankly at Voldemort. Unfortunately someone chose that very inopportune moment to run into me, sending me sprawling to the ground. Voldemort looked down at me and smiled cruelly. He reminded me of what he said, one step, and without taking his eyes off me he cast not the killing curse, but one of torture on that group in front of him. I watched my love writhe in pain as his honest eyes pleaded with me to do something.  
  
Suddenly it was as if I was a different person, I felt empowered by what I had just seen, and with my last ounce of strength I cast the killing curse on Voldemort, stopping him forever. I ran over to my love and kneeled by him. He looked up at me with pain filled eyes and smiled. He told me then that he loved me. It was the first time he had said it. I replied that I loved him with all my heart, and with one last kiss he died in my arms. I'm not sure how long I lay there crying, draped over his bruised and broken body, Ginny finally found me and took me away.  
  
Now it's the day of the funeral and I've been asked to sing. They all think they know whom I'm mourning for, I bet you do too, but I'll bet twice as much that you're wrong. For I do mourn Harry and Ron, but I sing in mourning for Draco.  
  
I bet you think I've lost my mind, that I don't know what I'm talking about. Actually I'm quite sane. Our relationship had been going on for two of the three years of the battle. I loved him and I still do. But you're the only ones who know that. The others think I'm paying tribute to my two friends, but it's truly for my Draco my one and only love. Now they're calling me to the podium to sing my song. Here goes nothing.  
  
  
  
Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memories so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
Your still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me  
  
Everyday  
  
Cause you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me from up above  
  
And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are 


End file.
